


Desert Skies

by FeathersMcStrange



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Desert, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange/pseuds/FeathersMcStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick looks up at the stars and feels small and alone in comparison to the desert and the sky. It gets a little melancholy, but having Nick there helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles based off a prompt list on tumblr found here: http://aromanticgcallen.tumblr.com/post/144666238426/obscure-feelings-drabble-prompt-meme, characters assigned by my lovely friend V
> 
> Prompt: Occhiolism
> 
> Character(s): Warrick Brown

> **OCCHIOLISM:** The awareness of the smallness of your perspective.

The desert is an unforgiving place, with an expansive sky and un-landmarked terrain that is rather akin to being at sea, no way to tell which way is forward or which way is back or if all you're doing is going in circles. Once Warrick has looked up, into the navy dark sky that extends on farther than he can comprehend, it's hard to rip his gaze away. The star-studded emptiness is mesmerizing and he stares up into it until he's struck by the sudden fear that any moment now gravity will release its grip on him and let him fall in a physics defying display of impossibility, right into the night itself. Warrick tears his eyes off the sky with a sudden jolt in his heartbeat, calling out impulsively into the gloom.

"Nick!" His voice slices through the empty air and Nick's head snaps up from where he stands twenty feet away. His flashlight beam flashes across Warrick's face, blinding him momentarily. 

"Is everything okay?" Nick asks, voice alarmed. At the sound of his concern, Warrick feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 

Truthfully, there was no motive behind calling out Nick's name aside from confirming the man's presence. The desert has a way of making a person feel extraordinarily small and alone. Now that he has reassured himself the latter at least is unfounded, Warrick feels ridiculous.

"Yeah," he calls back, shivering in the sudden breeze blowing over his face and neck. "Thought I saw something but it was nothing."

Nick, ever trusting and with an easy amount of faith in Warrick that sometimes makes him nervous, smiles and nods and aims both his eyes and his flashlight back at the ground. For his part, Warrick looks back up at the sky for a moment and wonders if this is the kind of insignificance the dinosaurs felt, just before the meteor hit. 


End file.
